The First The Miss
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Sherlock certainly changed in those two years. An important reason comes back to his life. A new case, harder than ever, because he's coming into the losing side...
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

"England? The last time it needed me was..."

"... Because of **Moriarty**" Mycroft Holmes interrupted his brother.

"That's ridiculously impossible!" Sherlock Holmes exclaimed, looking at the screen where his archenemy was saying over and over again 'Did you miss me?'

Mycroft Holmes sighed, trying to be quiet because inside, he was terrified.

"He shot himself in front of me".

"Well, that is exactly the fact I wanted to remind you, brother dear. What did you see?"

"Guys, what if we enter to the limo?" Mary Watson asked with the sweetest voice she could do in that situation. "Remember we keep on at the Airport".

Both Holmes looked at the pregnant woman and nodded, agreed with her. Once the Holmes brothers did what Mary gently asked, she took John Watson's hand.

"How was I?"

"You were very good, dear. But don't count your chickens. This is just the prelude" John said in a sigh.

"I already said it; James Moriarty's suicide happened in my presence, I saw it as clear as water" said Sherlock while they were on the way to the city.

"Are you sure?" Mycroft asked with a wry smile.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question you need to answer to England and with no mistakes" the older Holmes said, tensing his hands on the leather seat.

"Oh, yes!" Sherlock said with a sarcastic smile. "I forgot you are England".

"Sherlock!"

"Oh, both of you calm down!" John finally said. "We need to be focused, not fighting. You need to understand that Moriarty is back, and with no doubt I say, stronger than ever. So, Mycroft. Sherlock knows what he saw; he said everything, that's it".

Sherlock smiled to his friend.

"Oh, no, don't smile. I've not finished yet. You mister 'Not dead', you will figure out how he faked his death. You are very good with that subject and mystery; now the biggest mystery of all is on your hands and you can't pass it to someone else".

"But..."

"No. The game is never over, you were right. Now, make your move, because he has started!"

The Holmes brothers looked at John Watson a little bit upset, but they were agreed.

Everything John said was holy truth.

"I'll be in touch" Mycroft said when the Watson couple and the younger Holmes were leaving the car.

"Of course you will" Sherlock sighed before close the car's door.

"Mrs. Hudson will be surprised to see you" John said once Mycroft left. Mary smiled.

"No. She will be delighted" Sherlock smiled.

Sherlock opened the 221B's door and, as he said, Mrs. Hudson laughed of joy when she saw him.

"Oh, Sherlock! I can't believe you are back!" she said, close to cry.

"Mrs. Hudson, don't cry. I was gone for an hour".

"An eternal hour, it was so awful".

John and Mary were smiling. They were extremely happy because their friend didn't leave the country. They were relieved because he didn't leave their lives.

"I thought I would never see you again".

"But here I am. It is okay" he hugged her.

"Did you see the news?"

"That's the reason why I am back, Mrs. Hudson. And, in some way, I'm glad he did" Sherlock said, looking at the Watsons. Mary had to dry a tear.

"Oh, and thanks to the Lord you came earlier. You have a client".

"A client?" John and Sherlock said at the same time.

"Yes, she said she needed to talk to Sherlock and only with him, and that she wouldn't leave until see him. I tried to explain her that he was on a long trip, but she didn't listen. She arrived ten minutes ago".

Sherlock was listening carefully to Mrs. Hudson. A few seconds of silence later, he gasped.

"Mrs. Hudson. Is the woman that stayed here a few years ago?" John asked. Sherlock knew John was thinking in _The Woman_.

"No, dear. I have never seen this girl before".

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Mary asked, concerned about Sherlock because he was in trance.

He started to up the stairs slowly and with the same expression.

"What about the luggage?" Mrs. Hudson said.

"We'll take them to the flat as soon as possible, Mrs. Hudson. But now I think we have to be with him" Mary said. John was behind Sherlock.

Sherlock stopped in front of the room's door. He was hesitant. Then, he finally opened the door. John and Mary, when she could get them, were in silence.

"Who is she?" John asked, couldn't be quiet. Mary pinched him.

Sherlock didn't answer.

Mary and John looked at the young woman who was sat on the "client's chair" with her legs crossed and holding her hands.

"Hola, Sherlock" she said with a smile.

Mary froze. John frowned. Sherlock smiled.

"Hola" he answered. John looked at him surprised. Mary was still petrified while was looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. But I had a hunch that someone was tracking my calls" the woman said with a very good English.

The girl noticed Mary, and gasped. It was Sherlock's turn to frown.

"Do you know each other?" Sherlock asked looking at both.

"No" both women said.

Sherlock didn't give to it much importance. He was happy.

"Sherlock, are you sure she is...?"

"Of course she is of trust".

"When and where did you meet?"

"Is it that important now?"

"Yes, I'll call Scotland Yard and I'll ask them to investigate who is she" John said, upset because his wife acted weird on her presence and because he didn't know anything about that girl.

"You do it and she dies. And you'll pay for it" Sherlock said with a sinister voice.

"Fine" John said, trying to sound 'not offended'. "So tell me who is she".

"I think it's not that hard to say 'a friend' or 'an acquaintance of mine', Sherlock".

"Yes, you are right. She already said it".

"It's not enough" John said seriously.

"John, please stop it" Mary said, back to the game.

"Well, John. The only thing I'll say is that she is someone I really care. That's enough for now".

Sherlock walked to the mysterious woman. She rose and he hugged her with such tenderness.

"You know I wouldn't come if..."

"Shhh... I know. Don't cry. You are safe now" Sherlock whispered, kissing her head. "Explain to me, what happened?"

"He found me".

* * *

**Hello girls! I finally decided to write a long story about Sherlock. Maybe you don't like the idea of an OC for the consulting detective, but I promise it won't disappoint you...**

**... I didn't with this first chapter, did I?**

**Please forgive me if there's any grammar mistake. English is not my native language, I'm improving it. And forgive me too if it wasn't of your liking. **

**By the way, some chapters are done (I'm in the fourth so far) but I'll try to upload them once per week (and I will really try to not let it become into a month... or months), because I'm getting close to the university and I have no idea of what is coming. That's why I wrote like a madwoman for many days to have some chapters ready for you.**

**And please, let me know what you think about this fic. It is just the beginning, great things will happen!**

**I hope you've liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Helena, the young girl, was helping Mary to make tea, for orders of Sherlock.

There was tension in the air that was coming out through John. Sherlock was smiling because of his Best Friend reaction.

While the women were in the kitchen, John was talking to Sherlock.

"Can you?" John asked.

"Huh?"

"Will you?"

"Perhaps" Sherlock smiled.

John narrowed his eyes. Sherlock's smile widened.

"I met her when I was in Russia" Sherlock said, observing through the window. It was like he was remembering something.

"When did you go to Russia, exactly?" John said, amazed.

Sherlock looked at him with a half smile.

"Oh, in the two years you were 'dead', right?"

"The human, yes" Sherlock sighed for himself.

"What?" John asked, confused.

"Nothing" Sherlock said in another sigh.

"But, if you met in Russia... Why she spoke in Spanish?"

"I saw her the very first time in a discotheque, two days after my arriving" Sherlock said, as if he hadn't listened to the question. "I was tracking some Moriarty's men and she was a 'slave' of them. She wanted to be free. I wanted them. We did a deal".

John nodded thoughtful.

"There must be more that just 'a deal', Sherlock. You were very _human_ with her. What happened really between both of you?"

Sherlock saw Helena for a few seconds and smiled.

"Things".

John laughed so hard that even his wife and Helena stopped what they were doing.

"John..."

"What, Sherlock? I can't trust in you in this kind of situations. Remember Janine? You played with her as if she were a simple piece of beef. So, you are going to tell me what is happening between both of you or let her go to don't hurt her as you did to Janine" John said very upset.

"What happened with Janine was very different".

"Was it? So explain to me, what is this? What is she for you?" said John pointing to Helena, who was terrified because of their fight.

"Guys, remember you were close to cry a few hours ago when you thought it was the end. Now, calm down and drink your cup of tea" Mary said, who was giving to her husband the cup full of warm tea. Helena got to Sherlock hesitant. He smiled to her and extended his hands.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your tea lessons" Sherlock said with a sweet voice.

"I've been practicing since you left" she smiled. Sherlock frowned when he could see she had a bandage on his left arm.

"What is this?"

Helena gave a step backwards. Sherlock rose and put the cup of tea on the table.

"What is that?" he asked again.

"Nothing".

"Helena".

"It's not that bad..."

He took her arm and gasped when he saw the magnitude of the bandage. He touched her forehead and growled.

"You are extremely hot".

John blinked.

Sherlock took the bandage off of her.

"Jesus!" Sherlock exclaimed when he saw the wound.

"Oh God, it is very infected!" Mary said when she saw Helena's wound.

"I've had worse".

"It's not an excuse" Sherlock said while was looking for the first aid.

John took Helena's arm and frowned.

"It is too bad. Have a seat".

Mary stroked Helena's face when John went to help Sherlock.

"You'll be fine".

"I feel fine".

"No, you do not" Mary said with confidence.

Helena looked at the floor, ashamed.

"She is in a terrible condition. She needs to go to the hospital" John almost whispered.

"She will be found there. She can't go".

"She needs medical treatment".

"Oh, we are lucky to have you".

Mary helped Helena to lie on the sofa.

"Mary thanks but I want her on my bed" Sherlock said with a smile.

"Oh, perfect. Yes" Mary was agreeing.

Sherlock took Helena carefully.

"I can do it myself".

"I don't care".

Once Sherlock placed Helena on the bed, John and Mary had a talk.

"Dear, you have to help her".

"I will".

"And once you finish, we leave".

"What?"

"They need their space".

"Space?"

"Yes, John. Sherlock needs to be with Helena, by her own".

"But what if...?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen. She won't hurt Sherlock".

"How do you know?"

"I just know. Now, go".

John entered to the room and took the instruments.

"We need to take off a part of the new skin, Helena".

"Alright" she said.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter now" Sherlock answered for Helena. She shook her head in disagree.

"Sherlock, don't be that cold" Helena said in a sigh and stroked Sherlock's hand.

"Well" John said, ignoring what he saw "It's better to start now".

"Don't look and take a deep breath" Sherlock said with a sweet smile.

"I know".

Mary closed her eyes and moaned because of Helena's scream.

"Do you need the antibiotics now?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, thanks" John said.

Helena was sweating because of the fever and the pain.

John had to scrape the skin and remove pus for eternal minutes. Helena could stay awake at least.

"John, be gentle" Mary begged.

"I'm trying but it is in a terrible condition, I have to remove it completely".

"Do it then, doctor" Helena gasped. Sherlock was worried. His face was serious. He was scared.

"She will be fine, Sherlock" Mary said in a sweet whisper. Sherlock nodded once.

"It's not that bad, Sherlock" Helena said with a weak smile.

"I can't believe you".

"Lie to me" she whispered. John applied some substances on the flesh and she growled. She took a breath again and a tear came out of her left eye.

"I'll be constantly checking. Now you should rest. But, before take this pill for the fever. You should feel better soon" John said with a smile once he placed another bandage on her arm. "You were very brave".

"Thank you, John" Helena said, and not because what he said.

He nodded. Mary looked at her husband, speaking to him with her eyes. He nodded again. The pregnant woman waved off Helena and the Watsons left.

Sherlock didn't speak until he heard the door closed.

"When did it happen?"

Helena looked at Sherlock frowned. She sighed.

"Four days ago".

"That's the reason of your condition".

"A bit" she smiled. He sighed.

"You should come earlier".

"I couldn't do it".

"Of course you could, you didn't want to. You can't lie to me".

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I didn't want to bother you. You were very specific the last time we were together".

"I'm sorry for that. But it was for your own good".

"Then, why did you say in the last minute 'if you need me. If you just... want to see me, go to 221B Baker Street, London, and I'll be there'. Why?"

Sherlock looked at his hands.

"I said it because you are a magnet for trouble".

She laughed for a few seconds. Sherlock smiled.

"Yes, you are right once more" she said seeing her arm.

"I'm afraid, yes" he looked at her arm too.

They were in silence for a few minutes. The only thing they were listening to was their breathings.

"Tell me everything".

She sighed. He took her hand again.

"Do you still trust in me?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be here" she smiled.

"Explain to me like you did the very first time".

She took another deep breath.

"When you left, I thought I could have a new life. Actually, it started when you appeared. Both of us thought that house was safe, that I'll be fine because he was... dead" Sherlock nodded with his hands down his chin. "But he survived".

Sherlock bite his under lip.

"No one could survive to that explosion. It's impossible, and you said it too, I remember".

"Of course I did" said Sherlock, cold.

"And of course he's alive" said Helena with the same voice.

"And...?"

"And of course, the fire drove him to keep chasing me. Thank you very much".

"Chase with which money? Chase with which men? He's alone. He's ruined".

"Vengeance is stronger than all the men in the world and more powerful than all the money yesterday, today and tomorrow".

"In case of a strong person and he is weak".

"Not that much, as you can see".

"As you can feel" Sherlock said pointing the bandage.

"He found the house, so obviously I left as soon as I could. I went to North Russia, Japan and Spain..." Sherlock's eyes shined but Helena's were sad. "But he was damn close to me... I got to the apartment and I felt terrified when I saw all the mess. I knew he was there but when I wanted to run it was too late. I defended myself very well at the beginning but then I fell and when he tried to cut my face I cover it with my arm. The neighbours heard all the fight and they called the police. When he heard them he ran away. I took the most important stuffs; I put them in my bag and left the place. The police couldn't get me. I slept on the streets for two days and in the third my irrational side forced me to take a plane to London. And here I am" she gave Sherlock a sad smile. "I'm barely alive. I'm too desperate. That's why I came. This time we don't have a deal, I know, but I need your help. At least give me a piece of advice and I'll feel great. I'll leave tomorrow, I promise".

"Stay" it was more a plea than order. "I take the case again" Sherlock said holding her hurt arm. "You'll be fine with me".

"I know. When we were together I felt safe for the very first time. I felt free".

Sherlock smiled.

"It's enough for now. You need to sleep".

"Yes, father" she said with a funny expression.

Sherlock kissed her forehead again before leave the room.

"Hey. But this is your bed".

"The sofa is extremely comfortable, even if you don't believe it".

"Sherlock, please, I've slept in worst places".

"That's why you deserve my bed. Now sleep".

"But, Sherlock..."

"Sleep, Helena. He won't come tonight".

Helena saw him with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"You still remember".

"And you still trust in it" Sherlock said before close the door.

Sherlock gave two steps but then Helena called him. He ran and opened the door.

"Yes?" he said looking at all the points of the room.

"Don't be alarmed. I just wanted to thank you, again".

"You know it's not necessary".

"It is for me. It hasn't change at all in those months".

"I could notice it".

She smiled.

"Ehm... May I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course".

"Could you find out your provenance?"

"I'm still in the shadows" she said with a sad smile. Sherlock looked sad also.

"Well..." Sherlock said starting to close the door."I take that case again too".

* * *

**Well, Hello girls!**

**Time runs fast, I thought I had uploaded the first chapter last week and no, I did it two weeks ago. My bad.**

**Next week I won't be able to upload the next chapter because I'll be in a Camp with no civilization, nothing at all.**

**Again, if there was a mistake, I apologize.**

**I hope you've liked it and see you in two weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Memory)

**-3-Memory-**

_In the cold Moscow, there was a man who was chasing silly murderers because they didn't know really their boss. A psychopath in every sense of the word, and a high functioning sociopath was ready to exterminate all the people behind the leader..._

_The Hottest Place_ was the translation of the discotheque that Sherlock Holmes had to search. He thought it was a ridiculous name but as the temperature was the entire contrary, it hit the target.

Sherlock took a cab and arrived in the place, completely prepare for everything: A weapon.

He wasn't very used to the music in discotheques and less with the Russian music. He had to pay three times the entry fee. Once he entered, he arrived into a new world.

Men and women moving according to the music, sweating like a river, drinking whatever the bartender was giving to them. Others in some corners were smoking not just cigarettes. And another were just having fun with each other, it doesn't matter the gender.

Sherlock ignored all of that. He was searching only one person. And found someone different.

A girl with a black skirt, fuchsia blouse and blue shoes was discussing with a bald guy who was using a simple white shirt and a blue jean. He was yelling at her as if she were a _thing_ not a woman. She was controlling herself but she said something that drove the man crazy and punched her on the face. Sherlock had to control himself. Then he recognised the guy: It was the man he was looking for.

The bald man screamed at the girl a few seconds more and left. Sherlock knew he had to chase him. But he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to the young woman.

He walked beside all the dancers and got to the girl.

"Hello" Sherlock said or screamed, actually. She frowned. "Do you speak English?"

"Only if I know to whom am I speaking" the woman said while was stroking her cheek. Sherlock could see blood on it.

"I'm the person who is going to heal your wound. Is that enough?"

She looked at him from the head to the feet.

"Are you a new client? Yes you are I would recognize you everywhere".

"Then why are you asking?"

The woman looked at Sherlock suspiciously. Who really that man was? Was her saviour? Or was her misfortune?

She had to think quickly. Sherlock wouldn't be waiting forever. She stroked her check again and the pain drove her mad. She was upset, she was sick of the terrible treatment. She was sick of her life.

"What do you want?"

"I want to take you out of here. Would you allow me?" Sherlock said, a bit impatient.

"Alright. Follow me".

Sherlock wasn't very sure about trust in that girl that fast, but he walked. He didn't care. And the young woman was trembling of fear and excitement.

Both went beside the dancers and they snuck out a back door. She looked at all angles making sure it was a safe area. He took her face with two of his large, cold and white fingers and cleaned a bit the wound with a handkerchief. She put out his fingers at the beginning, but when she saw the handkerchief, she had to let him touch her.

"You actually didn't take me out but it is okay" the girl said with a little smile when he finished. "Now would you tell me who are you and what do you want from Leroy?"

Sherlock looked at her surprised for a second, and then his cold mask appeared again.

"I just wanted to be with you in a private place".

"If you had wanted that you had taken me by my arm and taken me to the rooms. Don't lie to me; I'm used to a better class of idiots".

Sherlock smiled. A bit of John was inside her.

"Fine; Leroy, they guy that uses you as a boxing bag, the guy that doesn't care anything about you, the guy that posses you because of his sadistic pleasure of sees you suffering, bleeding, crying. They guy that comes every night when the others whores are tired and takes you as a simple piece of flesh. They guy that took everything of you. The guy that dried you, that made you cold. They guy that deleted every memory of yours. That guy is going to die".

She wasn't breathing. Her eyes seemed like plates. Thousands of questions were in her head. Sherlock was serious.

"How... how did you know...?"

"Are you really gonna ask me that? For God sake, I'm telling you that Leroy will be murdered and you just ask how I knew everything about you" Sherlock said with fire in his eyes. Hers were still surprised.

The night was extremely cold, but they were immersing in the conversation. They were looking at each other in detail.

"You need to understand that it's not usual to meet a person that knows everything about you. And the funny fact is that you said everything about me in less than a minute. That is me".

"I know. But I still amazed. Do you want him dead?"

"Oh God yes".

"Then we have to make a deal".

"I'm listening" the woman became as cold as he was. He smiled because of it.

"Very well; you'll have to obey me in everything. If I say laugh, you do it. I want Leroy as soon as possible in my hands".

"I'm used to follow orders. But how will I know you'll accomplish with your promise?"

"You won't know".

She crossed her arms around her.

"You are the one who loses".

"No. You lose too. You need me to get inside Leroy's world. He's not that easy to take down, trust me. And he's very fast with a gun".

"I could be better than him".

"I'll know that when I see the body on the floor".

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. She smiled.

"Deal" she said extending her hand to him."Not because I trust in you, just because you are the only moron that has the value to try it". He looked at the little hand frowned. He shook it a bit.

"Deal" he said. He started to leave her.

"Hey. Where can I find you?"

"I'll found you. And be patience".

"At least let me know your name" she said screaming. He was walking faster.

"Sherlock; that's enough".

"Mine's Helena. That's the only thing".

Sherlock stopped and looked at her behind the shoulder. She sighed.

"I recommend you to let him be happy tonight because he won't have many happy nights again".

"I like your confidence, Sherlock. But you don't know him".

"As both don't know me" Sherlock said before disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry I didn't update that early this time. I was a bit busy.**

**Some chapters will be memories since now. Then you'll understand a bit more Helena and the relationship between her and Sherlock during those two years.**

**Again, if there's any mistake, I truly sorry :(**

**Aaaand, I hope you've liked it!**


End file.
